


A Bright Future Viewed Through a Single Eye

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: King Dimitri has suffered so much during this long war, but finally...finally it's over. It's time for him to enjoy peace, harmony, and the affection of the man he loves. It's been hard-earned, but the joy is worth every drop of struggle.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	A Bright Future Viewed Through a Single Eye

A Bright Future Viewed Through a Single Eye  
-by Drace Domino

This was a night worthy of celebration. Edelgard and her grim plans of conquest had both been put to an end, and though war was always a messy affair, things had gone better than Dimitri ever could have hoped. The losses on both sides of the conflict were minimal, thanks in part to the skill and dedication of his own armies, but mostly? Mostly because of...him.

There was no tactician, no teacher, quite like Byleth. From the old days at Garreg Mach up to the point that he thrust his blade to deliver the killing blow to Edelgard’s twisted form, everything the mysterious young man did in service of the Church of Seiros was decisive and precise, executed with flawless scrutiny to ensure the least amount of collateral damage. It was thanks to Byleth that Dimitri’s kingdom didn’t suffer incalculable losses, just as it was thanks to Byleth that the king himself had been recovered from the brink of dark and twisted madness. The debt owed to Byleth by the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus could never truly be repaid - not in gold, not by territory, and not by an appointment to the noble class. But perhaps...given time, it could be paid in sweet sentiment and tender, loving affection.

And even if it couldn’t...King Dimitri was very much inclined to spend the rest of his days trying.

The king’s bedchambers were quiet that night, with every possible handmaiden and servant sent away until morning. Specifically, the late morning. The only noise that filled the room was the sound of quiet and intimate celebration, with gasps and murmurs ushered between two pairs of lips that rarely, if ever, drifted far from one another. In the rear center of the room the bed of the king was occupied, with two visible figures writhing just underneath the silken covers. Clothes of both king and tactician were discarded haphazardly at the foot of the bed, leading to the two men beyond to finally, finally, indulge in something that had taken a desperately long time to achieve. More than five years and across the spread of a three-sided war, to be exact, but it was well worth the wait.

Dimitri’s mouth peeled back briefly from Byleth’s own, a small smile playing against his lips that would’ve seemed downright impossible mere months ago. Saved from the darkness, plucked from the depths of his rage, the king’s single-eyed gaze was soft now as he studied the handsome, delicate features of his former teacher. With one hand sweeping forward to tease through the soft green locks, it wasn’t long before Dimitri smoothed his palm down to cradle Byleth’s cheek, just as he slithered forward to press a faint, adoring kiss to the bridge of the other’s nose. Even once the impact was made he kept his lips tenderly in place, whispering with a gentle voice as his eye drifted close and he drew in a deep, satisfied breath while bathing in the moment.

“I can only barely believe this is real,” he murmured, and paused just long enough to shudder from the contact below the covers. Though Byleth’s hands had remained respectful for quite some time, they were becoming increasingly more adventurous, and had just managed to brush a set of fingertips down the king’s toned, well-defined belly. Dimitri practically shook from the attention, before the smile tugging at the corners of his lips drew wide enough for him to give a hearty, joyful chuckle. “I suppose...that was meant to convince me?”

“If you’re not convinced by morning, I’ll need to send a courier to let the others know the celebration will need to be postponed,” Byleth was so typically timid with both his words and his smile, but that night he was shameless in showing both. While his fingers kept tracing Dimitri’s belly the other hand mirrored the gesture down the king’s spine, walking fingers delicately across him as he yanked him ever-closer. Both bare below the covers, it was only a matter of time before more intimate parts of the two men found each other, and as soon as Byleth could feel his king’s member brush his own he gave a sharp, content sigh. Soon melting forward, his lips began travelling over Dimitri’s shoulder with a steady march towards his throat, whispering while he did so to ensure that his breath could cascade adoringly across his king’s flesh. “But...I’m confident in my ability to get through to you.”

“You’ve never failed in the past,” Dimitri briefly whispered, though didn’t linger on the memories long. With his eye holding closed, he simply spent a few long, glorious moments basking in the attention offered by his lover. The caresses over his muscles and down his spine, the touch of lips to the edge of his throat and drifting upward, and of course, the slow, steady rocking of their lengths back and forth against each other’s own. It didn’t take long before Dimitri found himself half-leaning forward to squeeze all the tighter against Byleth’s figure, and when he did both men could instantly, immediately feel their shared members trapped between their bellies. Twitching. Trembling. Glistening with excited nectar. The two had been patient for far, far too long, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to resist losing themselves in the building, tense sensations. Though Dimitri was doing his best to remain sentinel and stoic and simply enjoy Byleth’s attentions as they came, the teacher was keen on pushing things forward. He did so by lifting a hand to scoop away Dimitri’s locks of cheek-length blonde hair, cradling his face while bringing his own forward to offer a short, loving whisper at the edge of the other man’s ear.

“It’s time you learned joy, my king,” Byleth whispered, before suddenly pushing against Dimitri with a surprising surge of strength. Byleth’s voice drew playful in that moment as he suddenly bounced the king down to his back, flipping their positions as he flashed his lover a broad smile and started to drift down across that masculine, sturdy frame. “Class...is in session.”

King Dimitri could simply lay flat with a smile as Byleth pinned him. There was no point in arguing and no sense to resisting - he had gone too many years without knowing true bliss, and now...now it was finally his to savor. All thanks to the handsome, green-haired teacher that was steadily kissing down his chest.

***

Byleth had disappeared underneath the covers just a few minutes ago, and already King Dimitri was writhing on the surface of the bed. His hands had formed tight fists within the sheets and a line of sweat was gracing across his brow, his lips almost constantly parted in some form of moan, gasp, or guttural groan as pleasure swept across him in waves. Sometimes, he wasn’t even sure what Byleth was even doing down below the covers - he only knew that he had never felt so worshipped, adored, and pleasured. His royal length was sticking straight up and was typically held firmly within the grasp of the careful tactician, never squeezed too firm or far from the tender affection of a sweet kiss at the underside of a glistening head. His sack was resting in another hand that offered him endlessly delicate attention, with four fingers cradling it fondly as a thumb passed smoothly over the top, teasing and tickling the spot where it met his shaft. From time to time he could feel Byleth’s tongue or lips creep to that tender region and sometimes it was merely his lover’s breath - or most scandalously faint of all, a few sweeping strikes of frosty green hair. No matter what Byleth was doing, Dimitri’s body responded to it with vivid and dynamic desire, his royal backside grinding against the sheets and his head eye drifting between two states: either wide open in disbelief over how good everything felt, or shut tight as he did his best to fight against the urge to hit a swift release. A struggle to endure, for sure...easily more of a challenge than winning the long and terrible war.

“B...Byleth, you...you’re so magnificent, I…” Dimitri’s body convulsed and twitched, tugging at the sheets and rocking upward against a pair of plump lips squeezing to the very tip of his manhood. Once he pushed forward just enough those lips were swift to part, ushering down one, two, three inches of royalty...before swiftly pulling back, to close around his sensitive, thick head. There Byleth’s tongue absolutely danced across the sensitive region, collecting the flavor of a king’s nectar just as easily as he made his majesty sing in a series of warbling, hungry moans. Dimitri’s blonde locks whipped back and forth to coincide with every flailing gesture of his head, his teeth biting against his bottom lip as he whined from the back of his throat in desperate, strained resolve. “You...you’ll push me too far, love, I’m not...not strong enough to resist this pleasure…”

Thankfully, Dimitri wasn’t being asked to resist, simply entreated to release. He did just that before too long, with Byleth’s mouth moving up and down across the length of his rod, from teasing the tip with the edge of his tongue to burying his nose against the king’s lap, engulfing every bit of him within the warm, tight confines of his throat. He worshipped that royal member with the loyalty and duty that it deserved, and his reward at the end of his service was Dimitri’s intense and dynamic climax. The king’s hips lifted from the sheets and he held himself aloft for a sharp few seconds as he moaned, the sounds of which travelled far down the hall to the point that it would make the dismissed handmaidens blush, giggle, and whisper their joy over how happy their kind-hearted king sounded.

And while Dimitri hit his peak, Byleth savored the rewards. The flush of cream against his tongue, swiftly swallowed simply so he could make room for what was sure to be more. With the heat of it coating his throat Byleth allowed the next few squirts to settle within his mouth, bathing it around that twitching, spasming tip that was resting just past his lips. His tongue swirled from side to side not only to coax more of Dimitri’s climax forward but to ensure that he was tasting every bit of it as possible - not wanting a single drop of royal nectar to go unappreciated for the delicious, rare delight that it was. Even once Dimitri had finished with his final burst of passion inside of Byleth’s mouth, his majesty remained stiff and standing, so much so that it was perfectly upright even once those dutiful lips popped free. The covers started to rustle and before long they lifted entirely revealing Byleth as he rose to his knees with the faintest glaze of Dimitri’s cream against his smiling lips. The teacher knelt there naked and exposed, his own member practically aching from a tense desire to release, a long line of thin, glistening pree dangling from the tip straight down to pool at the spot where Dimitri’s member met his sack. Byleth gazed across the naked, stiff, excited form of his king...and then lifted a hand forward, curling his finger to beckon him forward.

“I’m yours, my king,” Byleth announced softly, much to Dimitri’s deeply, deeply appreciative heart. “And it’s time you claim me.”

***

Byleth’s eyes opened wide, and he felt a quiver rush through his throat at the tender moment of penetration. By that point the teacher was on his back, his thighs lifted and his legs spread, his excited unit resting on his belly. The looming figure of King Dimitri knelt just before him with merely the head of his royal member lodged inside the tight entrance of the teacher’s backdoor, his hands holding Byleth’s legs behind the knees and his long, blonde hair hanging like a curtain down his cheeks. Both men were trembling and gasping in the heat of the moment, both aware of the importance of their impending union, and when Dimitri’s eye finally opened to stare down across Byleth’s smooth chest and loving features, the king practically melted as he started to push forward.

“I love you dearly, my teacher,” the king whispered as he continued, soon to sweep one of Byleth’s legs upward to hitch against his shoulder. As his hand freed it swiftly lowered, scooping fingers underneath Byleth’s member to give it a fond and adoring squeeze. As he continued to shift forward in a slow penetration of Byleth’s rear, Dimitri was focused on stroking the young man in perfect tandem, making sure that both of them experienced a similar pleasure with every intimately passing moment. By the time he hilted himself inside of the squirming Byleth his hand had stroked him down to the base, and he slid his thumb to tease the underside while he drew just a little closer. “And I swear, you’ll want for nothing in the Kingdom of Faerghus. Not riches, not land, not...not anything.”

“All I desire is my spot at the king’s side,” Byleth whispered, just as he released a fierce grip on the sheets to bring his hands slowly forward. Before long he had moved them to brace against Dimitri’s shoulders, and with his entrance stretched by the ruler’s rod, urged him to keep going with a gentle nudge. “So long as I have that, my happiness is secure.”

Dimitri merely smiled with a blush riding his cheeks as he pulled back, only to thrust inside of Byleth once more. The grip the teacher offered him was secure and tight, a perfect place for the king’s length to drive out the pleasure that it so sorely deserved. While he continued to claim the tight rear entrance of his former teacher Dimitri’s hand naturally continued to move - drifting up and down on Byleth’s length to match the steady pace of his hips, all the while taking the extra care to tease the underside of the other man’s head with the flat of his thumb. It wasn’t long before he could feel the glistening prerelease of Byleth coating that extended digit, just as his cheeks took on a deep red hue of their own. It was clear beyond measure that Byleth was thrilling at the contact, and that King Dimitri was very, very welcome inside of him.

The two lovers fell into silence as they continued, save for the occasional groan of growing pleasure or a heated plea for more underneath a mostly-hushed breath. Byleth’s hands held taut at Dimitri’s shoulders for some time before drifting down the slope of the king’s biceps, squeezing his muscles and exploring every tiny curve and angle, savoring every last bit of him. He even leaned forward a few times to share a sudden and heated kiss with the other man, though such interactions were forced to be limited considering the weight of his leg up upon the king’s shoulder. Still, at one point when their kiss faded a bridge of spit remained between their lips for a sacred second or two before splitting, bouncing down to Byleth’s chest and making him sharply, intensely twitch.

Hunched over and hungry, King Dimitri started to roll faster now. In the lavish bedchambers of the king he pounded with a swift, growing desire inside of his beloved teacher - flesh soon slapping against flesh with a vivid clap and their shared gasps growing louder. The two saviors of Fodlan were nearing their peak brought about by each other, and when they sensed it drawing near Byleth’s eyes remained locked upon Dimitri’s remaining sight, his hands holding bridged at the back of the king’s neck. Each time the blonde rushed particularly fiercely forward Byleth was forced into a tiny gasp and a quiver of excitement, but there was never any complaint - for his liege, he could take anything.

The two remained wordless until after the moment of release, their voices stolen by frantic moans and hungry, desperate cries into the otherwise still evening. It was Byleth that found his peak first, though it was only by a narrow margin - Dimitri could still feel the teacher’s rod twitching in his grasp by the time his own peak began. While the king lunged forward one last time to lodge himself to the hilt inside of Byleth, he gazed down to see the teacher was already spraying within his hand - shooting warm, white strikes across a toned belly and over his smooth chest, firing with such passion and ferocity that he even managed to reach his own face. By the time Byleth looked up to Dimitri with an open, moaning mouth and his own cream dashed across a single cheek the king could hold back no longer, and he thundered forward with a heavy, shattering climax that was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

It was thrilling, throbbing, intense...as if Sothis herself had touched his soul in that moment. His member stretched Byleth’s backside as much as it could muster with every single pulse, and each time he released a new dose of royal delight straight into that impossibly tight entrance. As he unloaded shamelessly into his teacher, Dimitri’s head threw back and he gave a long and aching moan, chest heaving and every last muscle going suddenly taut. Warmth cascaded around his length as he continued filling his partner, and when he finally managed to find the strength to gaze down again and lift the lids to his single eye, he found Byleth practically glowing underneath him. Covered in the proof of his own pleasure and swirling within with the proof of Dimitri’s, Byleth didn’t hesitate to catch the king as he practically fell forward - exhausted, fatigued, but undeniably happy.

It was with a soft groan that Dimitri tumbled into Byleth’s arms, but he was smoothly caught and brought to bear against the cream-slickened chest of the other man. Before long he could feel all of the sensations he once thought forbidden to him - the gentle brushing of fingers in his hair, the soft breath of satisfaction cascading down his cheek, and the tender whisper of a devoted lover. Doting, affectionate, and endlessly appreciative for all the king had sacrificed.

“Rest for the moment, your majesty,” Byleth cooed, and squeezed even tighter to the trembling king. “For there is much more pleasure to be had before the sun rises of Faerghus in the morning.”

Dimitri couldn’t help but nod and swoon, pressing himself all the closer as he drew in a long, appreciative scent of the air around them. Through all his struggles and all his trials, all his pain and all his torment, King Dimitri had finally earned his joy.

And it was sweeter than he could’ve possibly hoped.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, M/M romance! Not something you see very often from me, but I hope you enjoyed regardless!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter sometime!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
